


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [29]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's thoughts on his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Mike’s known that he’s gay since high school, so when he was younger, he had always assumed that marriage was something that would never happen again. But then things started changing – it became legal for him to get married, but he’d been single for so long, he still figured marriage wasn’t in the cards. But then he Mark, and he just knew. Knew that he would have a future with him, knew that if he were to ever get married, it would be to Mark. That doesn’t stop him from having his moments of insecurity over their age difference, but neither of them is ever going anywhere. Especially not after today – their wedding day.

Despite the fact that he’s been completely calm during every step leading up to today, Mike finds himself nervously checking that his tie is straight for about the tenth time. He knows that Mark isn’t going to change his mind, but everything else has him nervous. Since his conversion to Judaism was completed a couple months before, they’re able to have a Jewish ceremony, and Mike’s scared to death that he’ll mess something up especially since his Hebrew is very shaky. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to stop worrying about what might go wrong and instead focus on the important part. After years of thinking he wouldn’t be able to, he’s getting married.


End file.
